Wind In The Sky
by MeVs.ScottPilgrim
Summary: Caeli was a new trainee under Master Eraqus. She was 14 years old and insanely beautiful. Ventus instantly took a liking to her, but will all go well?


Master Eraqus was standing there in front of the three young Keyblade masters and Master Xehanort. He was about to declare something very important.

"My young pupils. It has come to my attention that there is a new Keyblade master. Her name... is Caeli." Master Eraqus said, as he gestured towards a short girl with blue and white hair wearing clothes similar to Aqua's, "She's 14, so she's a pretty young one. Ventus, you're her partner from now on. You will also train her, so good luck. Terra, Aqua, you are now partners."

Terra and Aqua gave each other confused looks. Ventus was staring blankly at the girl.

"But, we've never had partners before. What are we supposed to do?" Aqua asked, confused.

"Yes, because we never had an equal amount of masters. Now we do. Train with each other, get stronger together. That is all. Caeli, you can get to know the others. Dismissed." Master Eraqus stated and turned into a black hole to transport elsewhere.

"Well, I guess we should get to know each other." Terra said, shrugging.

"Ven, you should probably do something instead of just standing there, staring at her." Aqua said as she clapped Ventus on the shoulder, knocking him back into consciousness.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Ven said, as he walked up to Caeli.

"So, your names Caeli? That's pretty." Terra said. _Damn, she's adorable. But she's so young. Around Ven's age..._ He thought.

"Um, yeah. Thanks." Caeli said in an English accent.

"Oh, you're British?" Aqua questioned, curiously. _She's really pretty... if she wasn't so young, I might just swing the other way for her..._

"Yeah, I'm actually from Ireland. But I was raised in England..." Caeli said, shyly.

Ventus was standing there again, blankly staring at her.

"I'm Terra."

"I am Aqua. It's nice to meet you." They said. Everyone looked at Ventus, who snapped out of it, and introduced himself.

"Oh, um, I'm, er- I'm Ventus. You can call me Ven, though. I, um, I like your hair. It's really cute, I mean, pretty, er- cool!" Ven kept re-choosing his words, and switching them mid-sentence. This made Caeli blush, and Terra and Aqua chuckle. Ventus blushed and looked down.

"T-thank you." Caeli said, looking down as well.

"Well, we'll just leave you two alone to get to know each other." Terra said, as him and Aqua left the room.

Ventus looked up at Caeli, who looked up at him at the same time. He noticed something that really stood out. Her pale blue eyes, glimmering in the light. They looked exactly like the sky.

"You have really beautiful eyes." Ventus said out loud, not realizing it. This made Caeli blush more intensely.

"Oh, um, thanks. Nobodies said that to me before."

"Then nobody is not blind." Ven said. Caeli giggled.

"That's funny. You're just like my mates back home. Always saying things that don't really make sense, but I somehow understand it anyways." This made Ventus chuckle a bit himself.

"Yeah, Terra and Aqua always say that I do that a lot, too."

So there they were. Two young Keyblade masters, standing alone in a brightly lit up castle corridor, getting along just fine.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**[2 YEARS LATER]**

"Ventus!" Caeli screamed for help, but no one was around to hear her.

"Give it up, sweety. Your precious best friend, Ventus, isn't here to save you this time." A boy in a black mask said, evily. It was Vanitas.

"Please! Don't hurt me, I'm begging you! And what have you done to Ven!?" Caeli demanded.

"That's none of your business! Now stay still while I finish you off..." Vanitas was just getting ready to strike her when Terra came through the window and counterattacked.

"Not on my watch you don't, you monster!" He screamed at Vanitas and struck his keyblade close to Vanitas' masked face. Vanitas quickly got out of the way, only to clash with Aqua.

"Caeli! Ventus is at the summit! Hurry up and get to him, he needs you!" Aqua called out to Caeli, who quickly left her room, Vanitas, Terra, and Aqua, in pursuit of the summit and her best friend.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ventus, where are you!" Caeli was calling out. She had looked everywhere in the Land of Departure, and now she was finally inside. She walked down the same hallway she did when she first came here, and did not like what she saw.

It was Ven, laying hopelessly wounded in front of the steps to the chairs Master Eraqus and Master Xehanort usually sit in when they're here.

He had been beaten and stabbed, and was now bleeding profusely. Caeli hated blood, so it took a lot to come closer, but he needed her right now. Plus, she was really good with Curaga.

"Ventus..." She weakly sighed as she ran towards him, "What have you gotten yourself into this time?" She started crying, trying to heal him. It wasn't working. He must have some sort of barrier making him invulnerable to magic and spells.

"Ven, I'm here now, please don't die!" She cried heavily, "Ventus, please! I'm begging you, I-" She stopped herself.

"I love you..." She took one of her hands and held his, and brought the other up to his face to cup his cheek. She then gently kissed him.

"Ventus, I love you, please don't die. I need you." She said one last time, before he opened one of his eyes and smiled a bloody and weak, yet adorable, smile.

"I love you, too, Caeli." He said, barely able to talk.

"Oh my god, Ven, I was worried half to death!" Caeli yelled through sobs.

"I'm sorry. I tried... to stop him... but he was... way too... strong for me... I'm sorry, Caeli. I failed to protect you. Though, I did send Terra and Aqua after Van. It seems... they did good in... rescuing you..." Ven said, softly. Those were the last words Caeli would ever hear Ventus say.


End file.
